


Warmth Of The Season

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: Revolver and Yusaku meet while Christmas shopping. Under a mistletoe.Set in Rev's POV.





	Warmth Of The Season

What am I doing? It's cold out, there's white stuff on the ground, and yet I'm spending time at this godawful mall.

It's decorated in all the colors of the season, meanwhile people of all ages flit around, rushing in for last minute gifts. 

I was so wrapped up in my sullen, _Bah Humbug _mood that I literally walked right into one of them.__

A High School boy, so obviously marked by his uniform. Den City High, it seemed. 

He looked up at me with only a mildly inconvenienced face, seeming to not really care too much, and only when a young girl nearby squealed in delight, pointing above our heads, did he show emotion. I looked up. 

Mistletoe.

Dammit.

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, as he fiddled with his tie, obviously uncomfortable now that he realized the situation he was in. 

At that point I finally noticed his eyes. 

That bright, beautiful shade of green that I _swore _I'd seen somewhere before.__

__And somehow, my body acted on it's own, and before I knew it, I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me._ _

__I ignored the squeals of the girls around us, and leaned in. There was something, special, about this boy. Something I couldn't understand._ _

__I told myself I'd figure it out later, and closed the gap._ _

__His lips were soft, not a single dry or cracked spot on them._ _

__Several seconds passed, and miraculously, he didn't push me away. I guess he felt the same bolt of electricity that I did when our lips touched._ _

__I snapped out of my kiss-drunken stupor when I heard gasps and "Oh My"s, seemingly coming from older folks around the area._ _

__He was the first to pull away, a little flushed, but not bothered. He gave me one look before reaching into his bag and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on the paper, and handed it to me. He then gave a small smile, waved and walked off behind me._ _

__I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. A phone number. And a name._ _

__Fujiki Yusaku._ _

__I didn't realize i was grinning like an idiot until Specter ran up to me, obviously out of breath. At first he questioned my way-too-happy state, but soon gave up._ _

__"We've got a lead on Playmaker's Identity."_ _

__I instantly drew back my happiness, and nodded._ _

__"Good."_ _


End file.
